(bukan) hadiah yang gagal
by Cinerraria
Summary: Lizzy bimbang di antara dua pilihan: buku klasik edisi langka, atau lukisan antik yang cuma ada di pelelangan. [#cielizzyweek day 4: Gifts]


Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso. Saya hanya meminjam karakter, dan tidak beroleh keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

**Cielizzy Week Day 4: Gifts**

**.**

**AU - Fluff **

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hadiah tidak selalu berupa materi, meski kebanyakan orang sering mengaitkan hadiah dengan materi. Lizzy tahu itu, sebetulnya. Kehadirannya saja sudah berarti lebih dari segalanya, seperti yang Ciel katakan barusan. Mimik wajah dan gestur tubuh Lizzy mewakili apa yang dia rasakan tetapi tak sanggup diungkap. Padahal biasanya ia selalu jujur dan terbuka.

"Oh, Lizzy. Sudah kubilang, tidak apa-apa. Kau tak bawa hadiah. Kau tahu kan? Materi itu hanya simbolisasi. Hadiah terbaik justru berasal dari sesuatu yang tidak terlihat."

"Iya, Ciel. Aku tahu." Lizzy menggigit _macaron, _kemudian menelannya dalam satu kali cecap_._ Ia melirik ke pojok ruangan dengan ragu-ragu. Di atas meja mahoni itu ada setumpuk kotak kado yang menggunung, berbagai bentuk dan warna. Tamu-tamu yang datang tak hendak melewatkan kesempatan ulang tahun Ciel kali ini.

"Hanya saja … ini seperti semua orang peduli padamu, memberi hadiah terbaik untukmu, kecuali aku, tunanganmu."

Ciel selesai mengunyah kue lemon. Ia mengangkat cangkir teh sejajar dengan bibir. Lantas menelisik tatapan Lizzy yang masih bersikeras dan merasa bersalah.

"Tidak ada yang lebih peduli aku selain tunanganku," Ciel menyahuti. "Dan hadiah terbaik itu sudah ada di sini, di hadapanku."

Pemuda itu mengulas senyum, mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang tertutup━agar tidak kelihatan.

"Ah …" Lizzy terpaku. Ia kembali berpikir ulang. Sudah jelas Ciel tak mempermasalahkan ini, tapi ia malah memperumitnya, seolah-olah dirinya memang butuh untuk diyakinkan. Padahal, seharusnya Ciel mendapat perlakuan yang lebih istimewa.

"Baiklah," kata Lizzy akhirnya. "Terima kasih sudah mengerti."

Lizzy merasa tersanjung. Semoga saja ini mewakili hadiah terbaik seperti yang Ciel angankan.

"Bagaimana dengan dansa?" Lizzy berucap setelah menyesap tehnya.

"_Excellent! _Siapa yang sanggup menolak ajakan sang Lady?" Ciel menjawab, kemudian memanggil pelayan, "Sebastian, putar musik dansanya."

Ciel membawanya turun ke lantai dansa dan mereka menari bersama.

Sesekali, pikiran Lizzy terpecah antara dansa bersama Ciel dengan 'hadiah gagal' yang batal dia berikan.

#

Seminggu terakhir, Lizzy bimbang di antara dua pilihan: buku klasik edisi langka, atau lukisan antik yang cuma bisa diperoleh di pelelangan. Ciel punya estetika seni yang tinggi. Ia tak ingin kalah dari yang lain: kolega keluarga Phantomhive dan Group Funtom pasti akan berlomba memberikan hadiah terbaik, termewah dan teristimewa. Siapa yang tidak ingin memenangkan hati sang putera mahkota? Maka, Lizzy berusaha mencari yang terbaik. Ia tahu Ciel sedang mengincar lukisan asli _Tobias and The Angel _untuk ditambahkan dalam koleksi galeri keluarga_. _Sudah berapa bulan ini minta dicarikan lukisan itu, seperti yang pernah didengarnya sendiri. Dan, Lizzy tahu Ciel juga menginginkan salinan buku Jules Verne, versi cetakan awal tahun 1870-an, yang pasti sudah sangat langka.

Akan tetapi, sepertinya keberuntungan sedang mangkir dari tangan Lizzy. Paula, yang dipercayai untuk mencari lukisan itu, sudah berhasil menemukannya dalam status pelelangan di situs _e-bay. _Bukan masalah dengan harga. Hanya saja, ketika Paula bilang bahwa ada penawar lain yang berani (bahkan berlomba) mempertaruhkan harga setinggi mungkin, Lizzy jantungan melihat nominal yang tertera. 'Hadiah' itu pun lepas begitu saja. Ia gagal memperolehnya.

Lalu, pagi tadi, Lawrence Bluer━salah satu teman Ciel semasa sekolah dulu, yang bersedia menjadi perantara mencarikan buku Jules Verne, membatalkan janji bertemu sebab ia masih di luar kota dan tertahan oleh kepentingan mendadak. Bluer sudah menawari Lizzy untuk mengambil buku itu besok━sehari setelah ulang tahun Ciel, namun, Lizzy menolak. Sudah terlambat memberi hadiah, kalau begitu, katanya pada Bluer melalui telepon. Akhirnya, Lizzy nekat menghadiri pesta Ciel tanpa membawa hadiah apa-apa.

#

Sore itu dua puluh Oktober, seminggu sesudah ulang tahun Ciel. Lizzy datang berkunjung.

Mereka menikmati _afternoon tea_ dalam ruangan menghadap taman. Yang mebuatnya tidak biasa adalah ketikaLizzy merasakan keanehan pada dinding ruangan itu. Di sudut ruangan sebelah kiri, lima langkah dari posisi meja teh ini, Lizzy melihat lukisan yang sebelumnya tidak ada, tergantung di sana. Ia tertegun, memperhatikan lukisan tersebut, lalu terperanjat. Itu lukisan _Tobias and The Angel!_

"Ciel? Lukisan itu …?" Telunjuknya mengarah pada lukisan, Lizzy tergagap. "Baru?"

Ciel menoleh dan pandangannya mengikuti arah Lizzy menunjuk, kemudian mengangguk.

"Kau sudah menyadarinya duluan ya. Padahal baru mau aku beritahu. Hei, kau kenapa, Lizzy? Kenapa wajahmu pucat?"

Pemuda itu mengernyit heran, memandang tunangannya, yang kini tampak cantik dalam balutan gaun hijau pastel. Rambut pirangnya tersanggul rapi dengan pita manis tersimpul di kepala. Menginjak remaja, Lizzy lebih sering tampil dengan dandanan seperti ini━berubah dari yang semula senang diikat _twintail_. Apapun baju dan model rambutnya, Lizzy masih sama cantik.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Lizzy mengelak. Ia menggeleng keras. Kemudian, menyandar ke punggung kursi lagi, menyembunyikan kedua tangannya yang mengepal di bawah meja, berusaha menampilkan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Aku juga suka lukisan itu," sambungnya. "Aku hanya terkejut melihat lukisan itu akhirnya berhasil masuk dalam koleksimu."

Lizzy buru-buru meneguk teh sebanyak mungkin, sebagai pengalihan Ciel agar tidak curiga.

"Begitukah? Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau menyukainya juga? Yah, yang penting akhirnya aku berhasil membawa Verrochio pulang. Beli dari _e-bay, _omong-omong. Sebastian bilang ada satu penawar yang sangat sulit ditaklukkan. Beruntung Sebastian tahu cara mengatasinya."

Lizzy menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, kemudian tertawa hambar. Beruntung, ia tidak menyemburkan teh yang sedang diminumnya. Bagaimana tidak terkejut, setelah tahu ternyata, ia baru saja melawan tunangan sendiri, dalam satu pelelangan yang diperjuangkannya demi dia? Ini sangat ajaib!

Lizzy teringat sesuatu. Ia segera membuka tasnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi yang dibungkus kertas karton dengan lipatan sangat rapi.

Ciel, menatap bungkusan itu penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Untukmu, Ciel," kata Lizzy seraya tersenyum, manis dan misterius. "Anggap saja tebusan saat pesta minggu lalu."

Ciel menerima _box _itu dan segera membuka pembungkus kertasnya. Ia tertegun melihat isinya: sebuah buku berjudul _'Around The World in 80 Days'. _Setelah membuka sampul bagian dalam dan membolak-balik halamannya, Ciel yakin itu karya Jules Verne yang sedang diincarnya! Kali ini, Ciel yang terpana. Dengan tatapan tidak percaya, ia bergantian memandang antara Lizzy dan buku.

"Ini …? Untukku?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Bukan, untuk tunanganku," jawabnya mencoba bercanda.

Merasa puas, Lizzy melempar pandangan ke luar jendela, pada taman bunga violet yang mekar di bawah lembayung senja. Mata hijaunya yang bundar itu kembali berbinar, sangat cerah. Ia menelengkan kepala, menyesap teh sekali lagi, lalu membalas tatapan Ciel dengan senyuman.

"Terima kasih, maksudku." Ciel mengoreksi perkatannya.

Pemuda itu masih membolak-balik halaman lalu membelai buku di tangan. Di tengah kegugupannya, Ciel tak sanggup menyembunyikan rasa gembira memperoleh hadiah yang selama ini sangat diidam-idamkannya.

"Dengan ini kita impas," ujar Lizzy. "Terang saja, seharusnya kuberi saat pesta ulang tahunmu kemarin. Tapi tertunda karena satu alasan. Dan aku benci kalau rencanaku gagal. Jadi meskipun sudah lewat, kau harus terima hadiah ini."

Lizzy mengakhiri topik itu dengan merahasiakan fakta yang melibatkannya dalam perebutan lukisan yang baru saja menghuni dinding ruangan ini.

[]

* * *

note: referensi lukisan _Tobias and The Angel _karya Verrochio dan buku _Around The World in 80 Days _karya Jules Verne.


End file.
